


What a catch, Pete

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Feels, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, pat is worried about him, song lyrics???, what a catch donnie lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: ~~~Patrick paced around the waiting room, letting out a shaky sigh.A while after pacing, he finally stopped then he took out his phone and called one of Pete's friend, Gabe.After a few rings from the device, there was a voice coming out from it."Heyy Pete-""Gabe, this is Patrick, Pete's in the hospital.."~~~





	What a catch, Pete

Patrick had been called over to the hospital by Pete's parents, They told him that he nearly killed himself in a suicide attempt the night before and he had been admitted to the hospital this morning.

He glanced down at the floor, not knowing what to say. Maybe something like "i'm sorry" or "why would he do that?" but those would only lead to obvious answers then it would still be eerily silent like before.

So he did the latter, and eventually went to the hospital to check on him because the hospital was only a few blocks down from his house anyway. 

He got up and started making his way to the front door but Mrs.Wentz turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but after a minute she did. "I-..Patrick, just.." She trailed off, looking distant.

"Just..take care of our son, alright..?" There was a determined look in his eyes as all Patrick did was nod and turn his head out the door then shut it behind him.

He started walking, his shoes leaving light and small footsteps in the ground as he did, his green-blue eyes still looked somewhat downcast.

He kept walking until he got to the hospital, walking in and eyes darting around the white rooms uneasily once again.

He stopped then gripped an arm of a doctor passing by and Patrick looked at him dead in the eyes, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Where the hell is my boyfriend?" There was a slight growl in his voice and a fierce tone in it unlike how he usually sounds.

"W-what's his name?" The doctor stuttered out actually sounding genuinely scared of him. "Pete Wentz. His parents said he got sent here."

The doctor only nodded quickly before straightening his posture and Patrick losing the grip on his wrist. 

"Right..this way." The fear on his face had washed away but now only a slight smile remained. He started to lead Patrick to Pete's room.

After a few minutes of walking to the waiting room outside of his room, the doctor only stopped and said, "I'm sorry but we aren't really letting anyone visit him at this time, but after a few hours is usually when people visit. around eight o'clock or so?"

Patrick only sighed again then shrugged, he guessed it wouldn't be that long, since it's only five right now. 

(A half hour later)

Patrick paced around the waiting room, letting out a shaky sigh.

A while after pacing, he finally stopped then he took out his phone and called one of Pete's friend, Gabe.

After a few rings from the device, there was a voice coming out from it.

"Heyy Pete-"

"Gabe, this is Patrick, Pete's in the hospital.." Patrick told him at once and the answer he heard was, of course, another question.

"Wait, what? he is?" There was a tone of disbelief and concern sounding over the other man's voice, it also sounded panicked and rushed at the same time.

He nodded to himself then responded, "Yes, he is. He tried to kill himself for some reason." 

"Why would he just do that? Doesn't he know lots of people care about him?"

Patrick let the phone slide from out of his hand and he turned faintly pale just as he did.

"Gabe, can i call you back after this?"

"Yeah sure, just let me know if he lives or dies."

He glanced back to the phone in his hand and pressed the 'End call' button on the screen.

The doctor in the side of the room nodded silently at him, noting that it was visiting hours now and he could finally go inside.

Patrick walked over to Pete's room and gulped slightly before going in.

He went in the room and walked over to the bed the other man was in, he looked so...hurt.

He sat down in the chair and looked over at him knowingly.

"Hey 'Trick.." Pete said, glancing over at the other and smiling weakly at him.

"Hey..." Was all that Patrick said, he smiled back at Pete.

He cleared his throat and faked a cough before speaking again, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Uh..definitely better then yesterday..i didn't really know what i was thinking."

"That's fine then, we all don't know what we think before we speak or act." Patrick let a grin spread across his lips then glancing back at his boyfriend.

Pete only smiled wider then nodded slowly. "I guess your right.."

Patrick nods, then takes a notebook out from a small backpack he brought with him. He turns it to a small lined page with written lyrics on it.

"So..um..i was starting to write a song and i wrote it for you, so why not sing it aloud?" He turned back to Pete and he only grinned and nodded beckingly at him.

"Yeah 'Trick, go for it." That made Patrick's light heat rise to his cheeks and he leaned close then kissed Pete on the cheek quickly before turning away.

He glanced back at the page in his hands then started to sing out loud, this song was dedicated just for Pete and no one else. 

"I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch

You'll never catch us  
So just let me be  
Said I'll be fine  
Till the hospital or American Embassy  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you."

**Author's Note:**

> (insert evil laughter here)


End file.
